Corporal Benson Joseph
"We fight this war on our own terms. Never theres." Corporal Benson Joseph was the grandson of former king Alejandro Joesph, and the only heir to the Trapican throne. Benson was named king after his grandfather died of heart problems. Benson then turned Trapicus into something his grandfather couldn't even do. Benson was standing when he was knighted king by the governors of Trapicus when Alejandro passed. Benson then ruled longer then his Grandfather but died in 15,ABY in suspicious circumstances. Trapican army Corporal After the second battle of Trapicus, Benson was promoted from Private to Corporal after half his squad was killed by battle droids. Benson then made a quick decision to call in an airstrike he was hailed for his actions but told not to do it again. Benson then faced riots many days after the battle of Trapicus. Benson had to shoot many protesters and had to yell at them to stop or he'd keep shooting. Many of the protesters left because of boredom but the rest were arrested and sent to jail. No longer a Corporal After Alejandro Joseph was made king of Trapicus many years later he passed away due to heart problems but before he did pass he gave reign over his kingdom to his grandson Corporal Benson Joseph. The day that Alejandro gave reign of the thrown to his grandson he fell to the ground because he was having a stroke his son Benson knelled beside him were Alejandro said "Grandson....Take care of your people...." he brushed a tear away from his grandsons face before passing. Benson then got up and said to the people "A new age is beginning! The reign of our former king is gone!" He then raised his sword in honor "Now its time for my rule!" and the passed it to the governors to knight him as king, they did as they were told and made him king legally. Benson then said "As my first decree as king is to tear down the wall between rich and poor! and my second is to Get rid of the clones protecting the planet!" he continued "We are in a world were anything is possible" Trapicus then let more imports come and exports go. The kings reign Benson made many new rules as king and made many enemies. One day he said to his people "People of Trapicus! I Benson Joseph decree any smuggling of any kind will be punishable by death!" the crowd started murmuring to themselves and one said "Okay,but why!?" then Benson replied with "Because when I was a Corporal in the Trapican army many smugglers got away with it that is why i'm declaring a larger police force presents at every port and even the underworld of this planet!' The crowd agreed with Benson and only a few went against law and were killed. Benson then made another law for every person at the age of 15 to 20 to spend 5-10 years in the Trapician army so that if any riots or wars broke out they would be able to handle it. Although the general public didn't like the idea they followed what he said. Split Opinions The planet after a year was split into different opinions about Benson some said he would rage the planet into civil war others said he was the best thing since his Grandfather. But even civilians couldn't make up their minds, they were so divided that one half of the planet supported him whilst the other wanted him gone from power. He feared to go out of the palace because of threats. "We never saw whatever happened! Why do we even know anymore.." Strange Happenings After the opinions of the Trapicain people were split, Benson told his people to be right and know what is happening. Even he didn't know. He said "Strange happenings are everywhere. I might be the king, but I do not know what is going on and the things I know what is happening I wish that could stop but no.." Benson then stood up and walked away. After that he sat on his throne and he was talking to his ex-friend and he said that anything that he did would reflect those from something else. Weird feelings After that Benson began feeling weird feelings he had never felt before. "WHY!!" he said to his royal helper. "I don't know sir." "PLEASE TELL ME WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!" "Nothing sir!" "LIES ALL LIES!" "I am not lying sir you are a great leader you are stressed that is why you are feeling weird." "GET OUT!" "But sir" "OUT! And don't come back!" his helper left and Benson didn't know what to do anyway so he went to bed and slept. But what he didn't know is that he would never wake up. Death on Trapicus In the morning when Benson's men came to get him one said "Corporal? Are you awake?" no answer "Benson? are you in there?" still no answer. "Bash this door down." the guards did as they were told and knocked the door down. And found his body on the floor in his own blood. "I see why he didn't answer... Call the guard and arrange for the coroner." "The king was killed there is no other clues to how he was killed he was bleeding to death around 5 hours ago. He would have fell to the with a loud thunk I don't know how you didn't hear it." "We sleep longer then the king we never hear anything besides protesting." "Well then if no other evidence is seen he was poisoned and then hit over the head with something." the coroner then left the case closed and said this "I assure you whoever did it doesn't want to be found and remember the king was feeling weird he maybe planned it. Trapicus needs a new king and thats what we will find, our new king."